The invention herein is directed toward the art and technology of heat pumps and more particularly ductless water source heat pumps.
At present, many heat pump systems are highly dispersed component-wise, with the refrigerant loop including both remote and localized elements, with respect to the spaces being temperature controlled. In other words, the condenser, compressor and evaporator elements linked by the refrigerant loop are remote from the spaces and rooms to be temperature controlled. This remote stationing and dispersion of elements of course causes the air heated or cooled to have to be transported through extensive and space consuming ductwork to and from the rooms and spaces being temperature controlled, thereby typically consuming inordinate amounts of space. It is of course desirable to install heat pump systems in rooms and buildings without consuming inordinate amounts of space, ventilation and air conditioning heat pump systems, particularly because of the large size.
It is additionally known that many heat pump systems employ an outdoor coil arrangement linked to the refrigerant loop, thereby splitting the system and preventing localization of elements in the refrigerant loop portion of the heat pump system, and additionally preventing effective reduction of system size.
Beyond such general consideration of size and space, however, it is additionally desired to reduce system plenum height above the ceilings of the spaces in which such systems are to be installed for heating and cooling. Additionally, it is desirable for the primary indoor portions of the system to be locally packaged within or immediately adjacent the spaces to be temperature controlled. It is further desirable to minimize or eliminate the air ductwork required to implement the heat pump system.